


Mike Wheeler gets wedgied

by sir_red



Series: Hawkins Athletic [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, jockstrap, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: Both Will and Mike are sixteen in this piece, Billy is about twenty.Enjoy.Thank you for your support!





	Mike Wheeler gets wedgied

Mike Wheeler was having a strange day. He had made plans to meet with his best friend Will Byers at the arcade. After nearly four years the arcade was looking a little worse for wear. Will and Mike had also realised they almost always the oldest at the arcade. Even so, the boys continued to go every few weeks through the summer – even after Lucas and Dustin had long since lost interest. 

Mike had originally suggested they meet at midday. However, Will had called up the previous night and strangely breathlessly asked that they meet at 12:30pm. Mike had agreed, bemused. He was even more perplexed when Will had admitted he had to go to the sports store - to Mike that sounded about as likely as Steve Harrington going to the library. 

At 12:15pm Mike was starting to get annoyed at his friend. By 12:30pm he was downright shitty. He was also – to his own surprise – worried. It was not like Will to be late…ever. Mike couldn’t recall the last time he had visited Hawkins Athletic. He rode slowly in the late summer heat. 

“What the fuck?” he said quietly, staring at the Closed sign on the store front. He could clearly see Will’s bike lying just beside the door. 

Mike left his bike beside Will’s and went and knocked on the door. Nobody answered but he caught a flicker of movement through a gap in the blinds. The blinds were down but by squatting down Mike could peak through a spot where one had begun to hung loosely. What he saw would stay with him for the rest of his days. 

Will Byers was bent over a plastic chair, wearing only a jockstrap. His butt was bright red as though he had sat on a frying pan. Mike realised after a moment he had been spanked like a little boy. There was even a single line of darker red over the top of the pink-red surface of his ass. It looked as though someone had whipped him with a belt. It had been years since Mike had last been spanked but he couldn’t help but wince all the same. Even so, who would spank a sixteen year old boy?

Billy yanked the door open and grabbed Mike by the shirt.

“See something you like?” Billy asked him roughly. The young, muscular man dragged Mike into the shop by his collar. Then Billy looked out the door seeming almost nervous. He nodded once to himself, shut the door and locked it. 

“Will what the fuck is going on?” Mike demanded fearfully. 

“Mike?” Will turned around and looked at him horrified. “It’s not what it looks like,” he said the last lamely, staring at his toes. 

Billy sniggered. “Your friend zombie boy is a regular whore.” 

Mike turned around and swung at fist at Billy’s face. Billy was taken by surprise and Mike managed to punch him in the nose. Mike immediately regretted it. In a matter of seconds he was face down on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back. 

“That was a bad idea frog-face,” Billy told him angrily. “I was going to let you go after seeing your friend for the cum-covered whore that he is but now I’m going to have to get even with you.”

Billy stuck his hands down the back of Mike’s pants and grabbed his waist band. Too late Mike realised what was about to happen. Billy Hargrove was the king of wedgies. He had allegedly once hung a kid by his undies and left him in a lock room overnight. With the speed of a cheetah on the savanna Billy grabbed the back of Mike’s tightie whities and pulled the waist band right up to his shoulder blades. 

“Argh!” Mike screamed in pain. He felt like he was being cut in half from the butt-hole up while at the same time someone was squeezing his balls in a vice. “Billy, please stop I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sorry?” Billy asked incredulously. 

“Bill, please don’t hurt him,” Will asked quietly. Will stood in front of them both wearing on the jockstrap. He kept his eyes on the ground and his face was flushed with embarrassment but his voice was firm. 

“The wedgie is non-negotiable,” Bill decided. He kept Mike pinned face first on the ground, his arm twisted up behind his back and his underwear stretched the whole way to his neck. “But I could spare him the ass-kicking he is owed… if I get something in return.” 

“What’s that?” Will asked but he sounded breathless in anticipation. 

“I want your cherry, zombie boy,” Billy told him with a wicked smile. 

“I thought you could just take that,” Will said, sound nervous.

“Not my style,” Billy shook his head. “You only get my cock when you beg me for it.” 

“Will, no!” Mike yelled at him. 

Billy grunted in annoyance and yanked harder on Mike’s wedgie. Mike yelped in pain. 

“It’s OK, Mike,” Will told him, “I want to.”

Billy laughed. Still holding the back of Mike’s briefs he lifted the dark haired boy up into the air. He carried the smaller boy across the store to the jacket rack and he hung Mike by the back of his underwear on the rack. 

Mike had thought the wedgie was painful before. Suddenly his entire body weight was pushing down, while his undies pushed up. He felt like he was sitting on a volcano and he started begging Billy.

“Please, please, please, let me down, please,” Mike said, no longer caring how he sounded. 

Instead Billy undid his trousers. Mike was surprised the bigger boy was wearing a jockstrap. He took off the jock and held it up to Mike’s face. Billy’s jock smelt of cum and sweat and sex. Then Billy took his sweaty, cum stained jockstrap and shoved it into Mike’s mouth. Billy then used a set of arm stretchers to tie Mike’s hands in front of his body. 

“Enjoy the show,” Billy whispered in his ear. He crossed the room. 

Billy’s dick wasn’t the longest Mike had ever seen. That distinction was definitely Will Byer’s and his alone. However, Billy’s was the thickest dick Mike had ever seen. It hung between Billy’s legs like a weapon of mass destruction. 

Billy retrieved a condom from his wallet and then sat down on the plastic chair. He beckoned Will over to him. Will obeyed, like he was in a trance. His big brown eyes were wide and fearful. Bill grabbed Will by the arm and tossed him over his lap. Then still wearing the jockstrap he started spanking him again. 

Billy’s massive arm worked like a machine, smashing into Will Byer’s ass with enough force that each sound hurt Mike like a punch in the guts. 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Billy smacked him another twenty times until Will was howling in pain and begging him to stop. Then he spun Will around. The boy’s face was flushed and Mike was shocked to see that Will was obviously, painfully hard. The front of his jockstrap was tented by Will’s enormous dick. 

With the ease of practice Billy ripped open the condom packet with his teeth and slipped it onto his massive dick. Then Billy lifted Will up, one hand under each thigh and lowered him slowly onto his cock. 

“Billy, no,” Will breathed as the tip of Billy’s cock entered him, “too fast.” 

But Billy ignored him he kept lowering Will until the boy started crying anew. Will flailed his arms in the air desperately. 

“No, no, no,” Will cried out. 

In spite of the pain in his ass and balls and his fear for his friend Mike found himself getting hard. There was something about Will’s vulnerability that appealed to him. Mike realised he was actually a truly terrible person. 

But Billy just held Will’s arms against his body and let gravity force the smaller boy down onto his cock. Will started gasping like he couldn’t breath as Billy’s freakish cock pushed deeper and deeper inside of him. By the time Billy had got the whole thing inside Mike was genuinely terrified for his friend. Will’s eyes had rolled up into his head and he was shuddering with the intensity of the pleasure. Will had his feet on Billy’s knees but he didn’t try to pull himself off the dick.

“Fuck yourself,” Billy ordered Will harshly. 

Slowly at first and then faster. Will pushed himself up and down on Billy’s dick. Will’s own cock was painfully hard, the cockhead leaking cum through the cotton of the jock strap Billy had made him wear. Will’s entire body was covered in sweat, his hair was messy and his nipples stuck straight out on his skinny body. 

“I’m going to cum,” Will warned, blushing once again. 

“No you’re not,” Billy told him. He reached around and ripped off the jockstrap with one hand then he seized the base of Will’s dick and squeezed. The purple head of Will’s dick looked like it was about to explode but only a single drop of cum came out. 

Billy lifted Will up bodily and then bent Will over the chair then he started fucking him properly. Each time Will came close to coming Billy would seize the base of his dick even as Will begged him to let him cum. Finally when Billy let him cum Will dropped to the floor completely boneless like he had been utterly spent. 

Billy pulled the condom off his dick, tied it off and dropped it in the bin then he approached Mike still hanging from the wedgie. He reached up and pulled the sweaty jockstrap from Mike’s mouth.

“You ready to beg yet?” Billy asked him. 

“Yes,” Mike agreed quickly, all thoughts of dignity or pride behind him, he had to get out of the wedgie before it cut him in half. “Please let me down.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Billy said shaking his head, “I want you to beg me to fuck you.” 

Mike’s mouth dropped open. Surely Billy couldn’t be serious. 

Billy grabbed the sides of his trousers and with the experience of years he pantsed Mike. Then he grabbed the front of the boy’s cock that was tenting his briefs. 

“You came here for something boy,” Billy told him, in a quiet growl, “but you won’t get it until you beg.”


End file.
